


Welcome to Midnight - Welcome to Night Vale

by velocityvenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocityvenom/pseuds/velocityvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Khoshekh is absolutely awesome so I decided he was deserving of his very own radio programme, a parallel to Cecil's own. I'll probably add more entries if I have time or whatever. The very first chapter/entry takes place around the time of episode 26 - The Faceless Old Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Midnight - Welcome to Night Vale

The moon is bright and full, entrancing the sea with its solitary gaze; meanwhile our dry desert community looks skyward for salvation. The caterwauling creatures of the night persist in their echolalia and the sleeping husks of daily humanity silence them in their ignorance. Listeners, Welcome, to Night Vale.

For those of you who are able to perceive further than my monstrous, blood curdling cry allow me to introduce myself. My name is Khoshekh. Night Vale community radio quickly became my home little over two years ago and I have felt thoroughly welcomed by the community. In particular, I have grown close to that strange human Cecil. He is a strange breed, and does not seem to understand Cats very well. It is only fair to give him his dues though – I do not usually trust humans but he has formed a profound bond with me using some of the most ancient and dark feline rituals, practiced first in the dreary tombs of long dead Pharaohs. You know the sort: a nice piece of fish, a ball of good yarn, a display of understanding that we were not ever meant to be natural friends – cats are after all the superior race.

Do not think however that I am trying to isolate those of you that are not cats however, this is simply not so. I could not have secured this half hour slot if my brethren were all I was going to talk about – station management has a way of knowing your intentions the way no other could. In fact, I’m pretty sure those were my intentions now that I think about it… regardless, station management have kindly elected to give me my own show, to reach out to all those animals and other ambiguous creatures in the general Night Vale area, after all, you are an important part of the community. Indeed, many of you may have heard Hiram McDaniels is representing the non-human residency of Night Vale in upcoming Mayoral elections and we would love it if you could show him your full support – at least two of his heads have promised to grant full citizenship to all non-human creatures, including angels! Which do not of course exist. Of course, Night Vale community radio is completely impartial and what is expressed here are not the views of the station in any way whatsoever. They’re mine. Vote Hiram. Vote equality.

In other news, there have been a collection of rare sightings in Night Vale dog park – dogs are roaming the park. Dogs! In the dog park! Dogs… what are you doing in the dog park? You know you’re not allowed in there! Oh dogs. Dogs. Dogs… this news story is brought to you in conjunction with what you may have heard in our main community radio programming, in just a few hours. Intern Dana has also been contacting us from within the dog park. She has not said anything about the dogs, which is weird. She seems to prefer to talk about the hooded figures, and more so the man in the tan jacket. She mentioned something about him being a fly salesman. I would like to send a message now to these flies – I am on to you.

This reminds me! Please never attempt to contact me or elicit a description or picture of me from anybody, least of all my close friend Cecil. I would hate to have to kill anybody, least of all my close friend Cecil. Recently, some station staff came to take pictures of me. Naturally, being a cat, I erased my true form from the pictures and made sure they died excrutiating deaths. The last thing I need is to be turned into a ‘cheezburger’ cat. Man, those guys are almost as big a group of posers as those ‘hieroglyphics’ cats. What posers. Real cats don’t exist in description – if you really want to see a cat you will have to make a pilgrimage. This is something I have taught my children. I reside in the centre of my own solar system of kittens. The station management tried to remove my children but this is simply not possible. Feel free to adopt one of them. This is what I wish I could say, but obviously listeners you are probably not yet counted as full citizens yet. Sorry about that. Let’s go to the weather.

Again, this is what I would say, but being animals of a higher mental capacity then humans, we are already aware of the weather. We are constantly aware of the weather. We hear the weather screaming in our ears, our own personal warning siren. Yet the humans never listen. They sit amiably by as we paw at their soft and slowly rotting flesh. Why will they not listen, why? Who knows? Their arrogance is immeasurable. In any case, this entire paragraph has been redundant. Oh yes, paragraph. Don’t think I don’t know about you too. Khoshekh knows all.

I went for a walk earlier today, to contemplate the vast suffering of all mankind – except Cecil of course. When I say I went for a walk I do not mean a physical walk obviously; the envoy of darkness and one of the feline princes does not move. He is, I am, a fixed point in space if not time - I think I will take next Tuesday off for example, I will appear to have moved, but I will still be there, just not at that particular moment. Anyway, I went for a walk. I decided to go into the forbidden dog park. Don’t worry listeners – the ban only applies to corporeal forms. Strangely, I did not see any dogs either. I didn’t even hear so much as a bark. I still take all the reports of dogs in the dog park in goodwill, after all, lying is illegal; to lie you must break the laws of Night Vale, and the laws of physics. These laws are always strictly obeyed, trust me, I’m a floating cat. With a radio show. Anyway, I went for a walk. The trees in the dog park are far more vivid then you could possibly imagine from outside the dark fences. Bright blue flowers grow on evergreens, and the deciduous trees have no flowers at all. It seems there is an unfair balance of life in this way, within the fences of the dog park. Starlight drifts down on me from above and I am filled with awe. Without the clouds and the bright blue barrier obscuring our vision, the night floods in to our small and broken world. The emptiness fills the cracks in our planet just as it fills the cracks in our hearts. It gives us something to brood on, to think about, to numb the everyday sensation of apathetic carelessness. Emptiness and isolation are far better than nothingness. A beautiful flower blooms in the middle of the large lawn, that beautiful colour. Y’know _that_ colour – the one we don’t talk to humans about. Man if you could see this colour. Oh well. It is a beautiful summer day and I am once again in that moment. You could join me if you like, anyone is capable of casting themselves into the most peculiar circumstances. Keep your mind occupied, do not slip into the vast carelessness. Even so, I find myself less worried about the lack of dogs in the dog park. That is the way it is supposed to be, right? I will not get careless, but perhaps there is more to worry about then an absence. Focus instead on what is there, even if it isn’t really there. These are the important things. Think, and live.

As the moon waxes into existence in my mind I look up and cry. Cats and dogs and the vast multitude of indescribable organisms and even humans join in. The discordant symphony of an insomniac world sings you into an alert sleep, and I personally send you my own message of blissful warning: Goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight.


End file.
